


The Scarf That Blows In The Wind (A Hilda Celeste AU)

by Jolyn09



Category: Celeste (Video Game), Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Madeline STILL dosen't have a smartphone, Baddy is only implied to be there in bold thoughts from Maddy's perspective, Gen, Hilda Celeste AU, Maddy is Theo's role in this au, Theo won't be mentioned much, jol's okay writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Celeste mountain is known to be a really strange place, can even the girl, one with the wilderness, handle it?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Original AU created by DiscordedEdd and Hornet.
> 
> Decided to make it a full on thing so, enjoy!
> 
> Side note: I recommend listening to the [Celeste soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG) while reading, it makes a lot of difference!
> 
> Update: I have made a google drive of any art related to this fic, you can find them all [here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1ntgoV-51vtZBZgCh2BIwkYPTuERNVMCb?usp=sharing)!

The familiar screech of the brakes echoed around, followed by the sound of opening and closing of car doors. In front of a snowy mountain, was a girl with blue hair and a black burret, her yellow scarf blowing by the wind.

Hilda stared at the mountain that lay before her, awestruck by how beautiful it looked. She had heard stories, and researched quite a bit in Trollberg before coming here, but nothing could have prepared her eyes for this.

"Enjoy your trip, Hilda!" 

Slightly caught off guard, she turned around and answer, "I will, Mom!" before seeing the car disapear, beneath the night sky. 

As she approach closer to the mountain, a sign laid in front, seemingly cracked and faded from years of age, but she could still make out the words 'Celeste mountain, this way'. Making her way through the already tough terrain, gaping holes surrounded by high ledges that needed to be reached by climbing up walls, Hilda comes across an old house made of wood. Simple, but durable.

"_I wonder who would live here?_" Hilda thought to herself, approaching it. Upon closer look, she spots a blue crow perched on top of the chimney, and a elderly woman standing by the door, with a green coat and a plaid skirt of the same colour. 

"Excuse me, the sign out front is broken, is this the mountain trail?" Hilda asked the elderly woman.

"You're almost there, it's just across the bridge." The woman replied.

"Thanks! By the way, you might want to check the driveway, the ridge collapsed on my way in."

She starts to laugh. Confused, Hilda stands there, trying to get what's the joke about.

"If that caught you off guard, the mountain might be a bit too much for you! Celeste Mountain is a strange place and you might see things. Things you aren't ready to see." She continued, staring at Hilda as though she's looking straight into her soul. 

Getting even more confused, yet unsettled and annoyed at the same time, Hilda ignores what she just said and head towards the bridge, silently mumbling to herself, "Crazy old woman." 

Like the sign out front, the bridge seems old with age as well, stone ridges mixed with wooden ones for extra support. It seemed able to support her weight at first, but just before she was halfway across, anything behind her started to collapse.

"_Run!_" Her mind scream, avoiding any holes that the weak counterpart of the bridge had left behind. Nearing the edge, there was only one last left before reaching the other side. However, just before Hilda could land again, the entire structure collapse. She was so close!

Hilda suddenly felt lighter than usual, as though any wind and weight had no effect on her. Finally able to grab the edge of the canyon, she propelled herself up, and glance once again at the mountain that lay before her.

"**_Maybe the old woman was right, maybe this mountain is more than what it seems._**"


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While climbing the mountain, Hilda meets someone new!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a double perspective on this one, so just a small note before you get into it, when it is **bold** and _italics_ (**_should look like this_**) in Madeline's perspective, Baddy is the one talking. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Once again, I recommend listening to the soundtrack while reading this! ([First Steps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8OHSXvneOE&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=2) -> [Madeline And Theo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__oZ-LYZ8pU&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=13) -> Back to [First Steps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8OHSXvneOE&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=2))

Scaling up from the base of the mountain, Hilda was greeted by the sight of an abondened city. Stretching her fingers, she touched the walls of ice ledges that filled the place in random spots, getting used to how it feels, before heading up.

As she ascends, Hilda realize that not only was this place abondened and old, but it seemed like it was forgotten in the middle of construction, with the amount of half-constructed platforms supported by wires, hidden pathways blocked by ice blocks or found in small holes that are almost impossible to reach, more falling structures and violent elevators.

After exploring for a while, she hears a fire crackling. Wondering who could be here, Hilda followed the direction of the sound, only to spot a campsite for one, and another woman, but not as old as the one she met earlier, with long pink hair, sitting beside the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Madeline had decided to take a break from work and climb the mountain again. It felt so refreshing! Just seeing the places she had been to before, and nothing had changed, as expected. This was the place that turned her entire life around, there was no way she could go without a visit.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming. "_Is someone out there too?_" She thought to herself.

"**_I'm ready._**"

"_Let's not make any assumptions yet._"

Peaking out from behind the construction site was a girl with blue hair, not quite old, she noted, at most a really young teenager, with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck.

"**_She's barely a threat._**"

Annoyed, Madeline ignored her other half, glancing curiously at the new traveler.

"Hi there! Didn't expect to see another climber around here." She greeted politely.

The girl didn't seem to notice her at first

"**_Looks like she's too busy looking around._**"

"_Shush, she'll come around._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hi there-"

Hilda snapped out of her trance. Was this place that interesting? She couldn't stop looking around, wondering how everything still works. Jumping off the ledge, she joins the young woman by the fire.

"Sorry, got distracted. Hi there, name's Hilda!" She replied.

"Name's Madeline, what brings you here?"

"Just looking for a climb. I expected more of a trail though."

"Oh I get you, I felt the same way on my first climb."

"First? This is your second?" She asked.

"Pretty much. It's a nice place to go back and visit to."

Hilda just looked at her, understanding why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A moment of silence brought some sort of solitude between the two. However, Hilda stood up soon enough, grabbing her stuff.

"Going already?" Madeline asked.

"Yep." She replied

"Just a warning, the terrain's only going to get tricker and tougher the higher you go." Madeline thought it'll be good to give some advice, considering how young Hilda was.

"I can tell, thanks Madeline!" She answered, heading off into the darkness.

"**_She's different from most of the girls around, isn't she?_**"

"_Very._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eventually climbing out of the Forsaken City, Hilda sees an old headstone in front of her, more than three times her height! Reading it, it says 'Celeste mountain, this memorial is dedicated to those who perished on the climb.'

Tired, she starts a small fire beside the headstone, using whatever knowledge she had left from when she was still living in her grandmother's house. Looking down at her hands, covered in blisters from grabbing onto the unforgiving brick walls and wire supported platforms, she thought aloud.

"**This might've been a mistake.**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing those Baddy moments >:D


	3. Resurections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all places, a mirror, in here? Hilda wonders what it will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Hilda's version of finding her other half!
> 
> Once again, I recommend listening to the [soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rwAvUvvQzQ&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=4&t=0s) while reading this!

Finding herself waking up to falling stars in the sky, Hilda grabbed her things, exploring around. She could tell something was off, the fire that she had started the previous night was green. Staring at the sky for a while, it seems like the stars falling would go on forever...

It felt like she was in a dream, or a fantasy world. Everything felt so surreal, including just the blocks that lay in this old site. The main path in front, blocked by ice blocks that had fallen overnight? Had bluish green textured walls and floors. However, when she went down the hole that was just in the middle of her path, those were filled with light purplish ones, their texture completely different from the one she saw above.

"_What a strange design._" She thought to herself. There were also blocks of void filled with grey sparkles in both parts of the site, and there was absolutely, no way she could enter them, just use them as extra walls or stepping stones to get to the other side.

Like the Forsaken City, there was hidden pathways by breaking blocks, and not only ice ones. Picking up one of the rocks that had shattered upon impact, Hilda noticed it was illuminating, something. Before she could figure what that was, it dissapeared in her hands.

A mirror stood in front of her, in the deep end of the light purple site, dusty and old from years of age. Wiping the dust away, Hilda could see herself. Or did she? The girl on the other end looked really similar to her, except her hair was much darker than hers, impossible to have just been how old the mirror is, a sly expression in her eyes, a red scarf instead of her bright yellow one, and a magenta shirt.

"Is that really me?" Hilda asked aloud.

"**You are me, you've just been ignoring me for the entire of your life.**" The mirror self spoke.

"What-?" The sound of the mirror shattering broke her sentence midway, and the reflection dissapeared. The void above her now seemed to be active, the darkness standing out from everything else, filled with different coloured sparkles. Disturbed but not too weirded out, as she had lived in the wilderness before, this was nothing. Hilda looked around, trying to find a way out.

When she enters, she immediately ends up on the other side, as though time and space is meaningless. Some of them were even moving side to side, or up and down, like they were floating in space. Now having another way around this place, Hilda climbed to the upper side of the castle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"**Hilda, slow down.**"

Sensing that her other half was taken aback, she faced her, seeing the same person she had before the mirror broke.

"Who are you? And why do you look so different?"

Grimacing, she knew that was an insult. They had gone through much weirder stuff, this was no different. Including one with nightmares.

"**I'm part of you, and this is just how I look, okay?**" She snapped.

"Fine, what do you have for me?" Her other half asked, unamused.

"**I'm worried about us. I know you've gotten yourself into multiple difficult, sometimes even crazy ones but, you can't do this.**" She continued. That face again? Ugh.

"So you're just trying to stop me? What proof do you even have I can't do this?" 

"**That's not what I meant!**" She was aware that she sound more aggressive than usual but she didn't care. She knew what was coming ahead, and she need to prevent anything worse from happening. "**Look Hilda, can't you be reasonable for once? This place is nothing like you've done before.**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"**This isn't something you can handle.**"

"_Even I am against myself?_" Hilda thought angrily. Discarding her advice, who is she to tell her what to do anyways? She continued on. She's decided to climb this mountain and that's that, no turning back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"**_Playing rough eh?_**" Left with no other choice, Hilda's other half started to give chase, trying to stop her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As she started her first step, she noticed that her reflection was chasing her, following her every movement in precise order. Hilda ran like she never ran before, hoping she wouldn't crash into herself while doing so.

"_What is she trying to do?_"

"_Why is she chasing me?_"

Along the way there were a lot of empty spaces at the bottom leading to nowhere, and broken or falling platforms, as expected, which did not help in any way. The further she went, the more of her other half she had to deal with. It made her more afraid, and she started running faster than a hyper energetic twelve year old should.

Reaching the outer part of the castle, she watched as her other half dissapeared in mid air, laughing at her as she did. Hilda leaned against the walls, catching her breath.

"That was crazy.."

Getting up, she looked around, and continued exploring. It felt like the place knew what she just went through, as everything now felt easier, and there was no potential threat left. Walking through the dream voids that laid around with relative ease. She wasn't expecting what's at the end, however.

In front of her, was an info booth, seemingly useless and has been for thousands of years. However, as Hilda approached it, she realize the pay phone beside it was ringing. Curious, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hilda? Why are you calling from a payphone?" Hilda sighed in relief. A familiar voice she had heard before getting on this train wreck.

"I.. uhh.., wait, you called me! It dosen't matter right now, I'm being chased by someone! Someone who claims she's part of me."

"Hilda, you know that's not possible. I know you've been into all sorts of situations but, you're making this up, aren't you?" 

That, was surprising, to say the least. Hilda knows her mother like the back of her hand, and she never doubts what she says. Her home is weird after all, and Hilda's mother knows that her daughter is smart enough to handle them. 

"I'm not!" She snaps, tired and confused from whatever just happened. This call was making it worse! Only to be answered by the phone line cutting off, left with a monotonous beep.

"Mom? MOM?!" Hilda screamed into the phone, terrified. She was left alone here, to face with this, thing..

"**Don't say I didn't warn you, it's time to go home.**" Her other half said smirking, reappearing in front of Hilda.

"NO!" She screamed, covering herself with her hands. A flash of light filled the entire place, leaving her helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, Bilda!! You can find her visual reference sheet on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5NFB4OpcCH/?igshid=1q5jojfwabkew). Hope you all liked how I introduced her! (And hopefully not too similar to Maddy's other half)


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the mountain is much more than what Hilda thought. At least she's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that started it all, hope you enjoy this new rendition!
> 
> Once again, I recommend listening to the [soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFVyvGmwlmk&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=4) while reading it.

Startled, Hilda woke up, breathing heavily, and with a glance, she noticed that everything was different, once again. Instead of the never-ending falling stars, and green fire, the place was brightly litted with the stars above her, and the fire she had started, was just dim. "It's just a nightmare.." She sighs in relief.

She still wasn't sure what to expect, however, having seen how the mountain can change her entire view on reality. This time, there was no voids lying around, not even inactive ones, and there was no ' hole ', which was what lead her to the mirror in the first place.

The terrain was relatively simple this time. It's still clearly old from age, but the place looks more like old ruins than a complicated old building. While exploring, Hilda finds a familiar face! Who had set up camp a little higher than hers.

"Madeline!" She exclaimed, surprised to see her here.

"Hilda! Glad you made it! Not the easiest climb, is it?"

"Yeah." Hilda answers back, sitting at the other end of the fire, joining her.

"I never really noticed during my first climb, but this place has so much history." Madeline commented, looking around.

"It does!" Hilda replied, doing the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Madeline immediately noticed Hilda looked really tired, black lines streaking along the underneath her barely awake eyes, as she stares into the fire blankly. It reminded her of that same night she had, before she met up with Theo.

"**_Looks like you're not the only one with another half._**"

"_Oh Hilda.._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nightmare?" Madeline asked softly.

"Yeah." She answers, not bothering to hide how tired she is anymore.

"Met your other half?"

Taken aback by that question, Hilda just looks at Madeline. "How did you know?"

"Oh I had the same one on my first climb."

Not sure how to continue from that, Hilda stares at the fire again, spotting a building up ahead from where she sat. Glancing at Madeline, Hilda hope she knows what she wants to do. Luckily, Madeline did, answering with a nod, and the two separate once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upon heading out, she travels through the familiar landscape, some of them clearly places where she had been beforehand, possibly seeking something. It wasn't long before what she wanted stood in front of her, the same info booth with a pay phone beside it. But this time, the phone is silent.

Looking around to make sure no one else was in sight, she picks it up, and dials a number. It rings once, twice, and the third time someone answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" Hilda uttered excitedly.

"Hilda! How's your trip?"

"I'm kind of overwhelmed, but it's okay! This place is great! There's so much weird and interesting stuff, just like the wilderness I had back in our old home."

"A nice break from the cityscape, isn't it?" Her mom knew how much she missed her old home. Sure, the city's weird too, but it isn't the same. It'll never be the same.

"Yep!"

"Oh no, I have to go now. Take care, Hilda!"

"_Must be busy with work again._" She thought, answering with a "I will!" before a click turns off both lines.


	5. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hotel in the middle of a mountain climb? What a delight! Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was the second hardest chapter to write, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless! 
> 
> By the way, I've finished the chapter complete drawings for the first few chapters (there's one at the end of chapter 2 and another at chapter 4.) so if you all wanna re-read that go ahead. You also can find everything related to this AU in [here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1ntgoV-51vtZBZgCh2BIwkYPTuERNVMCb?usp=sharing).
> 
> Once again, I recommend listening to the Celeste soundtrack while reading this! ([Checking In](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOzvP1I5tLU&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=6) -> [Spirit Of Hospitality](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRpcwd9MSSE&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=7) -> [Scattered And Lost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0etenwnI1wo&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=8))

Madeline found herself travelling through the familiar broken landscape. The sky was being confusing, it was too bright to be night, yet at the same time, it wasn't bright enough to be considered morning.

"**_This again._**" Her other half spoke.

"_Oshiro's hotel, I wonder how's he's been._"

As usual, the key was hidden in the same place she had found it the last time, probably because the owner has yet to find the key. The door opened with a click, and she headed inside.

The place had barely changed, aesthetic wise. It looked much cleaner, with neatly folded bedsheets behind the service bell and cobwebs weren't all over the place anymore, but the place still looked old and dusty. Leaving the key on the table, she spots the same note that was beside the bell. Breathing in, Madeline rings it.

"**_This is a bad idea._**"

She ignored her thoughts as a familiar human shape starts to take form, wearing a green shirt and blue pants, floating above her.

"Welcome to this fine establishment, I am Mr. Oshiro, at your service-" The ghost stops halfway, after realizing who he was speaking to. "Oh hey Madeline! What brings you back here?"

"Finally ready to stay in this hotel?" He added snarkly.

Clearly unamused, Madeline squints, scanning around the place one more time, as though a part of her wants to get a better look, before glancing back at Mr. Oshiro. "You and I know this place is still no condition to be stayed in." She replied.

"I do.."

"It is looking a lot better!" Madeline continued, trying to be encouraging.

"And I'm just here for a visit, a nice break from all the work and stress."

"I can see why, I'll let you be." Oshiro said, opening the door to the next room in a flash.

"See ya around!" Madeline shouted back as she exited into the next room.

"**That went more smoothly than expected.**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just around the corner, a blue haired girl finds herself in another broken landscape, this time, a huge building of some sort, as big as a mansion. The broken roofs above her seem ancient, ones that she've only seen before in old artworks. Like the other times, the stone bridge she was standing had gaping holes and partially destroyed fences, showing the place's age.

A small blizzard had already started, and not wanting to be caught in it, Hilda heads inside. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked.

In the lobby, she find that the floors are filled to the brim with dust, some folded bedsheets left beside the service desk, and a smudged metal bell. Below it, a note reads: "Please Ring For Service."

"_This isn't any different from the outside._" Hilda thought to herself, glancing at the door to the next room. It was locked.

Unsure of what else to do, she rings the bell.

The lights went off the second she pressed it, leaving Hilda only able to see what's happening in front of her, a human figure taking form. While this was happening, the bell seems to be echoing around the room.

The human figure, or ghost, in this sense as he was floating in front of her had dark hair, green shirt and blue pants. He gently floats down on the desk, greeting Hilda.

"Welcome to this fine establishment. I am Mr. Oshiro, at your service. How may I help you?"

Hilda was completely taken aback. This mountain, had ghosts? How cool is that? Trying not to seem she was surprised, or scared, she replies with a firm but calm tone.

"I'm here to seek shelter from the blizzard, that's all."

She spots the ghost trying to grab a pen, yet it slips through his fingers. Trying to pretend that never happened, he folded his arms (which was going through the table might I add) and looks at Hilda nervously.

"How long will you be staying with us?" He asked.

A moment of uncomfortable silence sits between them. Was she not clear enough? She wasn't staying, just seeking shelter from the blizzard. Besides, this place dosen't even look right to house people. She can't just say no, that would makes things worse! But what if-

"I'm just passing through. I'm, uh, climbing the mountain!" Hilda responds, smiling a little.

"Do you have a back exit I can use after the storm passes?"

Mr. Oshiro suddenly turns around, and starts to talk to himself, confusing Hilda as he did so.

"Just passing through too? This will not do."

The ghost turns back to face Hilda, sweat drops all over his face. "_Can ghosts even sweat?_" She thought to herself.

"In any case.. the rear service door is reserved for hotel staff only. However, we have a presidential suit located in the top floor which features the world class view of the peak! You'll like it there."

Convinced, and unsure of what else to say anyways, Hilda nods in agreement.

"Alright. Your name please, for our records?" Mr. Oshiro asked, attempting to pick up the same pen he did last time (and failing to do so).

"Hilda." She responds, trying not to laugh at the sight, before following him out of the lobby.

The door on the other side unlocked in a flash. On her way out, she noticed a guestbook. Wiping it, the cover itself had torns by the sides, and so did the rest of the pages. Some were clearly missing, others apparently stuffed inside after being torn off.

"_How old is this place?_" She wonders, traversing the tough terrain while the ghost just floats over every obstacle.

The hotel was.. the least insulting thing she could say, a mess. The terrain was even harder than what she experienced beforehand, which is, surprising, considering this is a hotel. Furthermore, there were locked doors all over the place! And the keys were never located in the same room as the door! Some management this place has.

Adding on to that, she notices that there were strange black, spirits(?) all over the hotel, and the deeper she got, the more of them there seem to be of. Some were just idly moving back and forth in one direction, others were clinged on the walls and floors of the hotel. The creepiest thing was that these things had eyes, as though they were silently watching her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hilda finally finds Mr. Oshiro pacing back and forth, in the middle of a complete mess. There were random bedsheets, books and boxes cluttered to the point it's a maze to get around!

"Ugh this clutter is out of control!" Hilda hears him say, to no one in particular.

"Where should I even begin?!"

Looking around once again, the mess reminds her of when she was in the pocket dimension, anything could be anywhere! She shivers at the thought, but gently pushes it away, this isn't about her right now, it's about Mr. Oshiro. Who.. looked like he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Hey it's not that bad! I've seen worser messes before. I can help!" Hilda said, holding her hand up for a shake in agreement, giving an encouraging smile.

"You're too kind, but I wouldn't bother. It's a lost cause.

"Who knows how much has cluttered over the years?"

Hilda frowned, the topic at hand clearly not helping the situation. Trying to change it, she asked.

"How old is this place?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"About 30 years, but a truly great hotel lives enterally of the cherished memories of it's satisfied guests!" Mr. Oshiro answered, smiling, before turning around again.

"Business has been, slow.."

"You must really love your work!" Hilda continued, seeing the subject change was helping.

"Oh definitely, Ms. Hilda. In the hotel business, our passion is perfecting the delicate art of hospitality."

"Well let's get started!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the hotel were no better than the front, in fact, it was probably even worse! Those black spirits seem to get even more and more the deeper she went. Don't even get me started on the cleaning.

With every encounter Hilda had with Mr. Oshiro after getting rid one item in the mess, they got increasingly more annoying. The ghost didn't even seem thankful for the help, as much as he was trying to keep a professional stance. Half the time, Hilda was wondering why was she even doing this for him.

Along the way however, she found someone, with flowing pink hair and a blue coat forcefully opening one of the vents. Wait-

"Madeline? You're here too?

"Hilda! Didn't expect you to catch up that fast."

The vent cover got loose. Shifting Hilda out of the way, Madeline lets go of it, as the cover fell on the floor with a thud.

"Let's go." She continued, turning around to face Hilda, gesturing her into the vent. Only then, did she notice how messy Hilda looked.

"**_...Of course.._**"

"_I'll sort this out._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hilda stares uncomortably at the open vent. Does she really have to go in there? Again? And what about Mr. Oshiro?

"Have you been helping Mr. Oshiro?"

"...Yes. How did you know?"

"Your hair gave it away. I've never seen it this messy before!" Madeline said, gently pushing a stray hair down.

"He's a lost cause." She continues, dropping on fours, ready to crawl into the vent.

Conflicted, Hilda stood there, unsure of what to do. Part of her wants to leave and continue the climb, but another part of her wants to help Mr. Oshiro. At the very least sort out this big mess she had walked into!

Hilda backed away, and started climbing on the wall beside the vent.

"No, I have to finish this. I can't just leave him hanging like that!"

"Suit yourself. But promise me this, be careful out there! Oshiro's not what he seems."

"I will."

With that, the two parted ways once again.

Along the way, she finds a letter next to a bunch of unwashed towels. "_The laundry, out of all places?_" Picking up, it reads:

🏯 Celestial Hotel Resort

Attention hotel staff:

It is my sad duty to inform you that the Celestial Resort will be closing indefinitely following this season, due to circumstances beyond our control.

It was an honor to have served alongside you all, as we worked tirelessly to ensure that our guests enjoyed the most hospitable and memorable experience possible.

I write this with a heavy heart. This hotel has become my home, its staff and patrons my family. I will miss you all dearly.

\- Mr. Oshiro

"Madeline was right."

Getting herself up, she went off, cleaning up the last item in the mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There you are, Miss Hilda! You really like wandering off, don't you?" Mr. Oshiro exclaimed, seeing Hilda appear just as he was about to continue on, now that the mess has been cleaned up. "_By her.._" He thought to himself.

"I can't believe I allowed myself to let this happen again."

He got greeted with another look of confusion from the young child, did he say that aloud again? Madeline's other half was right.. this place is a dump, and still is! He can't keep allowing guests to clean up his mess, in fact, it should be closed until he can handle everything as the only hotel staff.

Sighing, he tried for the millionth time to keep a professional stance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweaty ghost, again.

"_Ahem_ We thank you for the help, Miss Hilda, but the hotel staff had it under control. However, you must be excited to see your new room after all that cleaning!"

Hilda had a chance to leave and she didn't.. she had put herself in this hole. Left with no other choice, she completely accepts the offer, unamused.

"Sure. Show me the way."

To her suprise, the elevator actually works! Wait nevermind it broke down half way. Can this place get any worse?!

"Ugh the vents in here are more confusing than the hotel itself."

"Madeline?" Hilda thought to herself.

Maybe she still has a chance to get out of here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oshiro's still a dumb ghost, whaat a surprise /s


	6. Golden Ridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiind..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, an early posting! Well, kinda, chapter 7 is in parts so I'm pretty much more than 2 chapters ahead of my writing. Look out for that!
> 
> This was one of my favorite chapters to write, despite it probably being the shortest. I really enjoy writing the interection between Madeline and Hilda at the end. 
> 
> Once again, I recommend listening to the [Celeste soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG) while reading this! ([Golden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mr-SWzqNpM0&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=9) -> [Anxiety](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMuQ11tVJnk&list=PLe1jcCJWvkWiWLp9h3ge0e5v7n6kxEfOG&index=10) \- if you can handle it, the song scares me)

"FINALLY, FRESH AIR!" Madeline exclaims, pulling the vent cover open. Just beside her, a blue hair girl popped up, wiping the dust off her face. 

She took this time to stretch, it felt great! After spending the last few hours stuck in a crawling position, squashed by the walls and multiple pathways surrounding her.

The blue haired girl however, had not move one bit. Instead, she was just staring at the sky, the evening sunlight reflected in her eyes, as though she was in some kind of trance.

"Hilda?" Madeline asked, confused, gesturing her hands in front of her.

"Huh?" 

She watched her shook her head, before they made eye contact.

"Sorry, I got distracted-" Hilda trailed off, once again glancing at the sky.

Following the direction Hilda was facing, Madeline finally understood what caught the young girl's attention. The clouds had begun to break, reflecting the reddish orange sunset behind it. The path before them were decorated with purple rocks and light greenery, complimenting it's already stunning surroundings.

"This place.. it's beautiful!"

"It really is.." 

A smile appeared across both their faces. For all the time being in there, this was worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See you at the end, Madeline!"

Hilda was once again on her own, and in front of her were two ledges. In between them were fluffy clouds that didn't look like every other floating around. These were white as snow, and they looked more solid! Wild.

"_Maybe this is the only way across._" Hilda thought.

Still, she was hesitant, last thing she wanted was to take a leap of faith, only for what she believe to fail. Hilda edged closer to the cloud, making sure her legs were attached to the ground so as to not fall off.

The cloud felt fluffy and soft, but solid and firm at the same time. Definetly enough to take her weight. Her hesitation gone, she jumped up and down on it, facinated, excited like the young girl she is.

Until..

"_**What are you doing? Let's go. You don't want to keep Madeline waiting , do you?**_" A voice said in her head.

As much as she didn't want to admit, that voice was right. With one last bounce from the cloud, she leaped onto the ledge in front of her, landing with a thud.

"Woo!!" Hilda exclaimed, anadraline running through her veins.

Continuing on, she found bubbles with the same colour of her hair, propelling her up to whatever direction she wants. It felt weird being stuck in there, you would think she'll feel squashed, unable to breathe but it felt empty and spacious, for the little time she was in before it popped.

Eventually, she came across a little shack with a familiar face, right in front of a waterfall.

"Great." Hilda thought aloud, as she approached the shack.

It was the same elderly woman she had met at the base of the mountain. How did she get up here? And why?

"Well well, I see you're still in one piece! Most people around your age would've given up by now."

Hilda lowered her eyes, clearly unamused by that remark.

"Yeah yeah, you were right. This mountain is weird."

Just then, a shout cut through the conversation.

"Granny!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Curious, Hilda turned behind, seeing Madeline running over, waving at the same time.

"Madeline!"

The two shared a hug while Hilda look at them with complete confusion.

"How's life been? Is she still inside you?" The elderly woman asked, poking fun of their last encounter.

Madeline rolled her eyes, typical Granny.

"The usual. And yes, she still is." She replied, whispering the last part.

Unable to hold it any longer, Hilda burst out. "YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?"

"Well, yeah. We met the first time I climbed this mountain." She felt a friendly nudge as Madeline said that.

Hilda moved aside while the two continued on, catching up with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We have to go, see you around, Granny!"

"Take care of her, and mind the wind!"

"What wind?" Hilda asked her climbing partner, it has been calm all evening.

Just then, a strong gust of wind blew over them, and another, and another. Madeline instinctively thrust herself forward, using her hand to shield both her and Hilda from it.

"That."

Speechless, Hilda followed close, half regretting the scarf she had decided to wear along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wind suddenly stopped, out of nowhere, and the two of them were greeted by a cliff side. Beside it was a rustic old looking gondola.

With the help of the equipment inside Madeline's gigantic backpack, her climbing partner easily made her way down to the cliff except.. she dropped the rope.

Madeline gluped, knowing there's no other way down then sliding the walls. She eventually lost her grip and fell on the floor with a thud.

"Madeline! Are you okay?" Hilda called out, running over to help.

"Ow.. that hurt." She groaned, grabbing her partner's hand and forcing herself to get up, wiping the dirt off her.

"What is that?" Hilda asked.

"A gondola." Madeline replied offhandedly.

She gestured Hilda to stay put and got in, wiggling the lever several times, though not strong enough to activate it. It felt more sturdy than the last time she was there.

"Must have recently changed it." She thought to herself, gesturing to Hilda that it's safe. With a tug, the lever was down and the gondola started moving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Watching the clouds around sway away from them as the gondola moved forward, the sky was clean, but the same could not be said for Madeline's thoughts.

"The air is so thin up here. How high are we?"

"You'll get used to it, it's nothing to worry about." Madeline answered back half-heartedly, as though she was saying it more to herself than to Hilda.

"Is this thing safe?"

"I hope so.."

"Madeline?"

She jerked up at the sound of her name, only to find a worried looking Hilda beside her.

She sighed, and sunk deeper into the hole her folded arms had created, muffling her voice.

"The gondola stopped halfway and the lever broke the last time I was in this thing. It wasn't pretty."

"I don't want that to happen again-"

Just as she said that, Madeline felt a hand on her shoulder. Confused, she turned around, seeing that Hilda was the one who had done so. The two made eye contact, a slight smile forming on Madeline's face, before looking out the gondola again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know why this fic is called A Scarf In The Wind /s
> 
> Check out the [game mechanics](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1eqjUukBiu77TtD66bv3OvG8hwSrvqf7o?usp=sharing) folder! It's pretty interesting (I wrote something there for this chapter haha)
> 
> Update: Added links to the soundtracks, enjoy listening to them!


	7. Mirror Temple 7A: Weird Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This was supposed to be published weeks ago but I couldn't get around to doing it because my phone was under repair, it's all good now!
> 
> Oh and like I said in the previous chapter, Mirror Temple is in 3 parts. Part 2 will be published when I finish writing Chapter 8, and part 3 will be published when I finish the last chapter. After that, it'll be updated weekly. Thanks for reading this far!
> 
> Once again, I recommend listening to the [official soundtrack](https://youtu.be/FjG0ivBT4lQ) while reading this!

Despite the previous time Madeline was on the gondola, both of them got to the other end without any casualties. She got out of it as soon as possible, not wanting to be in there any longer than she should.

"**_Seems like they did some proper maintenance for once._**"

Or as proper this mountain could ever have, Madeline found herself agreeing to the voice in her head. 

"Madeline, hurry up!"

"Hmm?" She mumbled half-heartedly at the sound of her name being called, walking towards the sound of it.

In front of her was a one way opening into the mountain, strange designs stuck on the walls, floors, and even ceilings, with horn like statues adding to the place's ominous feeling. 

"These squarish curly shapes look like they were some sort of ancient language. What do you think they mean?" Her climbing partner asked her, examining the ceiling at the same time.

Not sure how to answer, she turned away and faced the walls, her segmented white and purple reflection staring back at her. She felt like something clicked.

"_The Mirror Temple.._"

This was the same place she lost and found Theo, this was the same place that had brought her darkest fears to surface. She shivered at the thought of having to go back in, again, even with the knowledge now that probably, nothing would've happen.

She turned back, only to find Hilda gone. Well, not exactly, she was touching one of the horn statues near the entrance of The Mirror Temple, intrigued by the texture of it. Overwhelmed by her fear of the place, and her protective instincts, Madeline ran and held Hilda back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprised by the sudden contact, Hilda squeaked and turn behind, finding the pink haired girl holding tightly onto her, preventing Hilda from going any closer to the strange statue.

"Madeline?" She questioned softly.

She seemed to be suddenly aware of what she was doing, letting go immediately.

"Sorry, instincts." Her climbing partner replied, one hand behind her back, sheepishly looking back at her.

Hilda smiled back and brush the feeling off. She knew Madeline was just trying to protect her, nothing more. Even if it is a bit too much sometimes.

Glancing further ahead, a shiny red thing glimmered in the darkness. Curious, she walked towards it.

"Madeline, there's something up ahead!" Hilda shouted back, not wanting to leave her behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait up!" Madeline answered, catching up to her. 

Unknown to both of them, Madeline's white and purple reflection was still there, looking at the two girls.

"**There's no way this would end well.**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it really won't..


	8. Mirror Temple 7B: Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still creepy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy CRYING <s>_I shove myself out now_</s>
> 
> I'm, not even going to put it lightly, this and the next chapter is a pretty hard heavy hitting one. Chapter 8 too. I had a hard time writing them, and had to stop multiple times because the emotions were waaayy too much.
> 
> Once again, I recommend listening to the [ soundtrack](https://youtu.be/FjG0ivBT4lQ) \- if you can handle it while reading this!

"Hilda? Hilda?" I called out to the empty unknown, only to be answered by the echo of my voice. "Where could she be?" I wondered.

The place was as dark and scary as I remembered, weird creature statues everywhere, jeweled platforms, brr.. why would anyone ever want to enter this place? Other than Theo, heh, he is a good friend regardless!

I shut my eyes, trying to shake the eerie feeling off. This place is fine, I've overcomed my fears before, it can't do anything more! It shouldn't be able to do anything more. I just need to find Hilda, and get her out of here.

The mountain had gave us both the ability to dash, while in different capacities. No matter how many time I used it, it never fails to surprise me! The feeling of suddenly defying gravity, or all the earth forces combined for a short while is just, I don't even have the words to describe it. The ability also affects certain things on the mountain, like pushing a huge button below me, or climbing moving platforms activated by the dash.

Reaching of what I thought was the highest point in this room full of those platforms, I cupped my hands around my mouth, and called again.

"HILDA?"

Nothing...

Or was it..? From the corner of my eyes, I spotted something yellowish orange- wait, that's the colour of Hilda's scarf! She's here!

"Hilda!"

It was just her scarf.. beside a mirror.

No no no no Nno NO NO! She can't be stuck in here! She's too young! What if she gets eaten? Or worse, CRUSHED?! She can't be.. she just can't!

No, no. She's not stuck here, maybe her scarf just got caught onto something, I'll return it when I find her. She's fine. She's okay.

She has to be...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As I followed the shimmering light deeper into this strange place, the path twisted and turn, one of it was so small I had to crawl to get through. Whoever built this must've been terrible at planning them. 

Or did humans use to crawl to get around? I can't even imagine doing that, it's ridiculous!

(Author's note: The reflective walls end here) 

Just then, I felt something tug on my back. "Must be Madeline." I thought.

"Madeline is that you?" I said as I turned around, only to be greated by the vast emptiness of this place.

"Guess not." I shrugged it off, continuing on.

What used to be circular holes on the floors were now red jewels embedded into the wall. How cool is that? I touched one and it was really smooth, probably refined before people decided to stick it on there forever. 

Statues along with the same language outisde were all over the place here! I wonder if there's some book on them back home, maybe I could learn to translate. And among all these, were jeweled embedded platforms. I wonder if they can be activated.

"HOLY SMOKES-!"

THEY SENT ME FLYING! I HAVE TO SHOW MADELINE- wait.. where is she? And why was she so scared of this place?

"Madeline?" I called out, hoping to get a response.

It echoed through the halls. I just realize how big this place is.

I need to find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A strand of red hair laid beside me as I stuffed Hilda's scarf in my bag- wait a minute, red hair? That can't be.

I left my bag aside, leaning on my leg so I don't forget it was there and got a good look on myself. I really did have red hair.

Usually this would be fine, if I was anywhere but here. The mountain gave me pink hair when I was fused with my other part, but this colour, it means that she isn't here. Where, when, why and how?

My mind started to spiral again.. "It's fine! It's fine. It's fine it's fine-" I tried telling myself. She can handle being on her own, I just need to find Hilda. 

The place had gone dark, torches lighting up when I passed them, bottomless pits laid below me as I travelled the temples with red bubbles. I thought, I'll never find her.

Until..

"HOLY SMOKES-"

"Hilda?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Madeline!" She called back from the other side of the mirror.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, wait, why are you in a mirror?"

"You're the one in the mirror." I answered, confused.

Wait.. this same thing happened with Theo. I shook off the feeling, it doesn't matter right now.

"We need to get you out of here. It's not safe."

"WHAT? Have you seen the statues around here, Madeline? They're so old, and so cool looking! I wonder if there's any on your side."

"HILDA YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!" I snapped. Maybe too much- as I watched Hilda jump back in shock. I sighed.

"This is the Mirror Temple, Hilda, it's one of the worst places, and the most dangerous place on the mountain. I've seen what goes on in there, and trust me, you want no part of it." I explained.

"Let's just get you out and we'll pretend this never happened."

"Wait, isn't this the only way through?" Hilda asked.

"I, uhh.. I'm sure there's another way somehow..?" I answered hesitantly, looking distracted.

"You're trying to hold me back! Just like everyone else, just like the mountain.. you think I can't do this, can't you?" She shouted back at me.

"Hilda, no I-" The look on her face cut me off, there was no way I could phrase this well.

"I know you like to jump head first into things but this isn't the place and time to do that! This place is much worse than everywhere you've been through. I would know!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD REALIZE THIS IS MY JOURNEY, NOT YOURS!" I shouted back.

"I know you're trying to protect me, but, this is way too much!"

"Things could be different. You found the statues and ancient writings scary, I found them intriguing, maybe we just have different outlooks of this place." I looked back at her, silently hoping Madeline will agree.

"I can't watch you do this."

Of course you can't. I walked off angrily, feeling the weight in my every step, ignoring the last call of my name. I'm climbing this mountain, even if the entire world is against me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hilda wait!"

She was gone.

I sat t here, looked at my blurry hands as tears welled up in my eyes.

"What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <s>Yes the t is separated because I had tears in my eyes.</s>


	9. Mirror Temple 7C: In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very creepy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this means!! I'm done with the entire thing! Chapter releases will be weekly from now on, thanks for sticking with me this far!
> 
> If you can handle it, I recommend listening to the [Celeste soundtrack](https://youtu.be/bXfHKEaDg4s) while reading this!

"This place is a maze.."

I said out loud to myself. Not like anyone would hear, anyways. It was a repeatition of finding keys, not touching red spikes, and getting even more lost in a new area. I thrived and despised it, at least it was the same thing that will never change. Looking around, I've never felt so alone, so empty before.

This place was so scaringly familiar, at the same time, different. There were weird creature statues like last time, but their shape was different. Instead of multiple eyes with tentacles growing from their mishaped body, it had 3 heads, and the body was a perfect oval. 

Yellow candles that were already lit hung around them, showing the full detail of how scary they were. So perfect, yet so gross. I tried to avoid those places, but if I've learnt anything from this temple, the way out here is through them. 

Soon enough, I found myself right next to a red bubble. Knowing where exactly it will go. I sighed, shut my eyes and got in. Just as I thought, a huge mirror lurking in the darkness greeted me. Knowing where the two switches were from the previous time, I smashed them, and stood in front of the mirror.

"Hilda, if I ever see you again, I'm sorry.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked back at where the mirror used to be, tempted to turn, maybe to check if Madeline was still there-

No, no no no.

I shook my head. I'm climbing this part myself, whether she likes it or not. Besides, if she knows so much about this place, she can get out herself.

"There's no turning back now.."

Wait.

Who was that?

"Hello?" I called out, only to be answered by the echo of my own voice. "Must be the place playing tricks on me again." I thought to myself, shaking the sound of that voice off. 

The statues seem to have evolved, instead weird looking creatures, there were fallen buildings in the background, tinted blue from the dark evening light. Maybe this place was just like the Forsaken City earlier, built, but aboundened?

There were lots of keys and doors for sure, just like in the hotel, and like that place, it's a maze. I don't mind though! At least there's no black red spirits staring at you in every corner, though it is hard to see.

... I'm sure there's none. This place is fine!

"YEWOCH!"

"What was that?" I said out loud. Not that anyone would hear me. Squinting in the dark light, I managed to make out a rectangular base, with a push button right above it. A switch? 

It didn't seem to budge with a small press. Maybe if I jump on it?

Nothing..

"HOW, CAN A SWITCH BE THIS HARD TO ACTIVATE?" I shouted angrily, dashing up, and smashed down.

A torch lit up.

"Phew." Wiping off my sweat, I walked over to the other switch I could make out in the dim light. In between these two, was a huge, large mirror, badly cracked.

Wait..

Before I could get what was going on, the mirror activated and started sucking me in. I tried to run out, but to no avail!

"This isn't what I wanted!" I screamed, as the mirror sucked me in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was foggy, though I could make out a mirror right in front of me. Approaching it, I saw my own reflection, dulled out and dusty, with no colour. Before I could put my hand on it however, it started to shift and change shape...

"What the-!" I shouted, jumping back in surprise.

I watched in horror as it slowly shifts into something I'm familiar, the same three headed Hydra I had seen in the temple. It hit the mirror and broke it.

I tried to run, but there was nowhere to go! The darkness encompasses me as the creature got closer and closer.

I screamed.

Next thing I knew, I woke up in a place that would be my worst fear. The background had fallen or worn out buildings and- wait, this isn't my mind? The platforms were the same omnious purplish hue I was used to, but it felt and sounded metallic. Orange dots stood around the place instead of red ones, and there's no green slime.

But if this isn't my mind, who's one is it?

A sudden thought struck me. "_Hilda._" If elements from her are reflecting here, that means she's stuck in here too! Determined, I ran into the next room.

The three-headed hydra was right there, waiting for me. Nervously, I took a step, it hadn't noticed me yet, but the sound of it was enough to grab it's attention. Mouth open, ready to swallow me whole again..

I dashed off a second before it could get me! But there was no time to rest, it chased me through the entire room, narrowly missing each time I was in the place to be a perfect meal. I finally reached the other end, and hid myself behind a wall, panting heavily. Unable to find me, the monster gave up, and floated around the room.

"Ha, see who's able to run now!" I shouted between breathes. The sound of one's opening mouth filled my ears, however and turning around, was another one.

"_How many are there?!_" My mind screamed as I dodged the teeth of this beast by a nanosecond. 

Like the previous, it chased me around the whole room, and another, and another.. I slumped beside what I thought was a mirror, and refused to move anymore.

"**Hilda can wait..**"

From the corner of my eye, was a dark shadow, looming above me, it's red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Badeline?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She seemed taken aback, as I called out that name.

"**When did you come up with that name?**"

I shrugged, not knowing myself either. It just sounded fitting, and familiar. 

"**Where's Hilda?**" I heard my raspy and broken voice coming out of her.

"We had a fight.." I answered, looking down, ashamed. This was all my fault.. 

"**I saw.**"

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"**I didn't want to interfere. This tension between the two of you has been building up for hours, days even. It needed to happen.**"

"**You wouldn't have known what you were doing until Hilda confronted you, right?**"

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered. How could've been so oblivious to my own actions?

"Mfmm it doesn't matter right now, what matters is she's stuck here, and I need to get her out!"

"**It does matter, Madeline!**"

I shut my mouth up, seeing her sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she continued.

"**This is her journey as much as it was yours. I agree, it's not a very wise decision either, but she has to experience that for herself. You can't just tell her what to do every step of the way.**"

"You're right." I looked down again, wishing I knew that earlier.

"**Let's go find her.**" Badeline said, reaching out her hand towards mine. I immediately put my hand onto hers and with a hug, we fused. Just then, a scream of a hydra filled my ears.

"Not again!" I groaned, dashing up in time. Confused, it seemed to be looking around. Taking that opportunity, I smashed it, the monster proofing into a red orb. 

"Whew, didn't know I could do that." I said as I caught my breath. Another sound filled my ears. Before I knew what was going on, it was back, and I was flung to the walls.

"_RUN!!_" My mind screamed. I groaned, climbing out of the way of the beast's attack yet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where am I..?"

I got up and looked around, feeling the cold metal beneath my hands. Everything felt like a bad dream.. is this a bad dream?

"_More like a nightmare._" I thought to myself, looking over to the edge of the platform. Below me was what seemed to be a destroyed city. In the middle of a temple? Weird. 

I slide down carefully, with the multiple half constructed platforms. It had a eerie feeling to it, as though this place was what used to be something great. "Hello?" I shouted, only to get no response.

"Is anyone here?" 

I turned around, and in the background, was a huge yellow wall, broken and gone. It then dawned upon me.. this was Trollberg. But how? I was just climbing the mountain with Madeline! How did I get here? This makes no sense!

"Frida? David?" I called out to my friends, a silent hope that they would be here somewhere, alive.. and I wasn't all alone..

As expected, no answer, again.. I continued walking the desolate landscape, occasionally rasing a brick or two, hoping to find something, just, something there. 

Suddenly, the sound of the crack of cement filled my ears. I looked up, and found a lose platform hanging above me, ready to fall. When I said I wanted to see things for myself, this wasn't what I wanted! None of this! I want to be back home! I WANT MY MO M!

(Author's note: Hi sobbing here sorry)

Just then, I felt myself being lift off the ground, the sound of the platform hitting the ground echoing behind me. I looked up, and saw the familiar red hair of my climbing partner.

"Madeline..?" I stuttered, not believing my eyes. 

"It's me. I'm here."

I hugged her, sobbing. She was strangely soft but I couldn't care at this point. I just didn't want to be alone again.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

Part of me wanted to agree after all I've seen, but what if this is real? I needed to find my friends, I need to find out what's going on. 

"Wait, I need to see more of this place." I said, turning around.

"What?! Haven't you seen enough?" Madeline asked. That.. wasn't really like her.

"I have, but what if something's out there? I need to know more." I answered.

"Wasn't that the same stubborness that got you here in the first place?"

What? Madeline would never say that. 

"No it wasn't, what are you-"

"WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN YOU CAN'T KEEP DRAGGING YOURSELF OR OTHER PEOPLE INTO DANGEROUS SITUATIONS?!"

...No no, this isn't Maddy, she let me make my own choices, even bad ones like these. She wouldn't try and control me, much less make personal insults!

"**She does have a point, you know.**" Another voice echoed around the place. Part of me? I turned around, seeing the fake Madeline poofed into a puff of smoke.

"You! You make this didn't you?!" I shouted at her angrily. 

"You just want to see me suffer, don't you?"

She sighed, floating ommniously above me.

"**You really think I'm doing this? See, this is exactly what I warned you about.**" Just as she finished, I watched her dash away further from me. I need answers you.. whatever you are! You clearly know what's going on!

"This isn't my fault.. it never is. Stop trying to put the blame on me! Since you're so smart, how about you just TELL ME what's going on already?!"

"**Still playing the victim? I'm not surprised. Look into the mirror, all of this is coming from you!**"

"Please, just help me get out of here!" I pleaded, I don't want this! I never did! Why can't she see that?

"**Why should I? I warned you about this mountain, but you didn't listen. You never do! You always ignore what I have to say.**"

"**I'm not helping you this time.**"

"FINE!" I shouted back, as she disapeared into the background.

I don't need her help, I can find the way out myself.

More debris started falling as I continued walking. Some were small enough to walk out of the way, but many I had to dash away just in time, right before it hit the ground. I wish someone was here, anyone.. that isn't fake.. 

I've never felt more alone in my entire life.

Suddenly, a screech filled my ears. Turning around, I saw a three-headed hydra, it's scaly body twice the size of me, mouth opened, heading right into my direction! I tried to run, but before I could, the screech stopped, I was carried off, and flung into another room.

I looked up, and my eyes met the pink haired girl I knew all along.

"Madeline?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I put Hilda down and continued walking. 

"Madeline I- I'm sorry-" She started.

"I appreciate the apology but right now we need to get out of here." I answered half-heartedly.

"But- Madeline!"

"I said, we can save that for-"

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed. Confused, I looked up, and found a piece of debris the size of me, falling at my exact spot.. I stood there, frozen.

Hilda pushed me out of the way, just in time with her dash, landing her in my laps, as the debris crushed a meter away from me.

"Nice save, climbing partner!" I said petting her head. She just looked at me, the dim evening light reflected in her eyes, and hugged me. Surprised, I fell back a bit, and reciprocated.

"I'm scared.." She whimpered.

"I'm scared too.." I stuttered. "But we got this." I looked at her, giving a determined smile.

She smiled back, and got up.

After what felt like light years, the two finally found the exit, except.. it was blocked by a fallen building. The two looked at each other, knowing what the other thought, and nodded. 

Hilda jumped up and down, grabbing the attention of the three-headed creature Madeline had been dealing with the entire way. Knowing that she has her friend's back, she stood still as it flies towards her direction.

Just before it could hit her, Madeline poofs it into a red orb from above. She stepped back, gesturing Hilda to do the same. As the monster reemerged, the explosion of it doing so destroyed the building blocking the way.

The two took that opportunity to get out, lying flat on the cold but welcoming snow floor, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: We have a [cover](https://mobile.twitter.com/aamakuruu/status/1316328441751330816) for this AU now :0


	10. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline and Hilda finally get a break from everything the Mountain threw at them, or did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeflection, sorry if I went out of charecter with this one, I kinda got drained out half way considering how long it is x'D 
> 
> The soundtracks are a bomb to listen to for this one! ([Reflection](https://youtu.be/QfhUSYq7jEs) -> [Confronting Myself](https://youtu.be/b_oEDGONSc4) -> [Little Goth](https://youtu.be/oHdSK43cIf8))

Afraid of her climbing partner getting cold, Madeline gathered her strength to set up her sleeping bag for the blue hair child, and lit up a fire.

It was evening by the time they had got out of that horrid place, the yellow-orange sunlight was gone, only to be replaced by a dull reddish blue sky, contrasting perfectly with the dark hallways of the temple they had just got out of.

Madeline looked at Hilda, and then at the Mirror Temple, shivering involuntary. Never did she want to be in there ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilda woke up to a blueish towel acting as a blanket on her, a pitch black night sky with sparkling stars, and a reddish orange fire right in front of her.

"Hilda!"

Still groggy, she rubbed her eyes, trying to see who was the one that called her name. Pink hair came into her vision of view and she realized..

"Madeline?" She asked.

"You're finally awake! How do you feel?" Madeline replied, bending down to meet her height.

"I just had the worst dream ever- wait, that actually happened. Didn't it?"

Seeing her climbing partner nod in response was the most surreal thing ever for Hilda. That- wasn't a dream. How.. how even.

'You okay?" Madeline asked, seeing Hilda staring blankly at the plain white snow.

She didn't reply.

"Pretty wild, huh?"

"Yeah" Hilda finally answered, glancing back at Madeline.

Madeline smiled, glad to see some life coming from her climbing partner. It was short lived however, because the next thing the blue haired girl did was use her sleeping bag to hit her face.

"Why am I so stupid..." Hilda mumbled, her voice muffled by Madeline's sleeping bag, tears forming around her eyes.

She placed the sleeping bag down, looking back at Madeline again.

"I'm sorry Madeline.. I should've listen to you. You were right."

"I couldn't handle that place.."

Madeline sighed. It wasn't entirely her fault, she shouldn't have gone overboard until Hilda felt like she was being controlled. This was her journey after all.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I'm sorry too, I went too far."

Hilda didn't know why, but hearing Madeline apologize, it's as though a huge weight was lifted off her. She gave a slight smile, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice from her backpack.

"Hilda please never go into that place again." The voice stated, coming from a really small person (?) that's purely white, wearing a cone shaped red hat, laying exhausted on Hilda's backpack.

"Alfur?"

She walked over to her backpack, holding a finger out for him to stand on.

"When did we have five people?"

Madeline looked around to see who said that, greeted by her purple self floating beside her. Shocked, she fell off the log she was sitting on.

Her purple self snickered, before disappearing into thin air.

Madeline stared unamused at where she was before, before glancing back at Hilda.

"Who is that, Hilda?" She asked.

"Wait you can see me?" The person exclaimed, now standing on Hilda's shoulder.

Hilda shrugged and whispered "Mountain magic probably."

"Ohhhh."

She held up a finger to him once again, allowing Madeline to have a closer look.

"This is Alfur! An elf that once lived among my old home. Usually people can't see them unless they sign an agreement." Hilda introduced, trying her best to explain him.

"You have two homes?" Madeline asked, now holding and admiring Alfur. She wondered how a creature so small can survive in such a world. The tiny elf wave shyly back at the tall pink haired girl.

"I guess so." Hilda answered, hugging the sleeping bag.

"I used to live in a place out in the wild with my mom, that house belonged to my grandmother. It got destroyed by a giant and we had to move to the city." She explained sadly.

"You really like it there, don't you?"

Alfur now was on Madeline's shoulder, having built a small trust with the young adult.

She nodded in response.

"I like being around my city friends, but it just isn't the same. I was enjoying it here before some dark self of me got out and threatened me to stop. She was dark, litteraly! She had a darker hair color than me too! I swear it was just a nightmare."

She blankly stared at the ground again.

Madeline put her hand on Hilda, causing her to look at her again.

"Hey, I get you. I had to go through the same thing the first time I was here."

"You're not alone."

Hilda smiled, appreciative of the reassurance.

She yawned, still tired from everything that happened earlier despite having a small nap.

"We should get some sleep.." Madeline said in between yawns, ready to move back to her spot.

"Wait, Madeline-"

Suddenly, she felt a hand holding her back. Confused, she turned around.

"Can I.. sleep with you? It's cold and I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Sure!"

She took out Hilda's sleeping bag, and placed it beside her.

"Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilda woke up again, but this time, instead of the dark dull night sky, it was brightly lit by the changing colors of the northern lights. Beside her, was Madeline, as protective as she is, a hand reaching out to her.

Afraid to wake her up, she gently moved her hand aside and got up. The fire in front of them was green.

"This must be another dream." Hilda thought to herself. In the sidelines, was a golden feather, floating idly with seemingly nothing to explain why it's there.

Curious, Hilda walked up to it. The second she touched it, she felt light, and free. More free than she's ever been on the mountain.

She ascended up, higher and higher, with each touch of a new feather she felt lighter, and freer. The northern lights changed more often, liting up the entire sky.

Suddenly she stopped, floating higher than anyone has ever reached on the mountain. Or so she assumes. She could see Madeline and the green fire, now they looked like ants. It feels amazing, unreal even!

"This is beautiful.."

Her form begin to split, her darker self spinning with her in a clockwise direction.

"**They are..**" Her darker self replied. She wasn't focused on the sky however.. more of how high they were from the ground they were once on.

"**Where are we..?**"

"I need to talk to you."

"**Ookay..**" She silently glanced at Hilda, still shaking at what's going on.

"I finally know who you are." Hilda said, convinced and determination in her voice.

"You're not my true reflection. You never were. You're just a part of me that I hate. Controlling and cruel."

"I'm letting you go."

"**What..?**" The darker self replied, clearly confused, and scared.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

The northern lights behind started fading away, causing the sky becoming darker and darker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The words she said echoed around the vast and empty sky. She, I, what? How does she have the idea she can exist without me? I still can't make any sense of it.

"**You're so.. stupid!**" I started to say, seeing the flawed logic in her statements. She's smarter than this, unless..

This is her way of trying to get rid of me.

I burned, I couldn't, not any longer, not anymore.

"**You think you can just get rid of me?**" I screamed and stuttered, I couldn't care anymore. The lights faded behind me, good, I didn't bother about them anyways.

"**YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOVE ME?!**" I shouted threateningly.

"Stop it!!" I heard myself shout, the sense of scare and confusion lingering in her voice. This is how you made me feel! And now you're blaming me?!

"**Is this how you feel about me? This entire time?**" I questioned, fuming.

She didn't answer.

"**That I was below you, that I didn't matter?**" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

It's time she learn.

"**YOU ARE NOT ABOVE ME, YOU NEVER WERE!**"

"**AND YOU CAN'T CLIMB THIS MOUNTAIN.**"

"**IT'S TIME YOU LEARN THAT!**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hilda screamed, as she was pulled down unknowingly by herself.

Madeline awoke with a start, a scream echoing around this quiet morning.

"Hilda?!" She shouted as she gave a quick glance around, unable to find her.

"Madeline!" A voice came from below her. She looked down, and saw the blue haired girl clinging onto the thin edge of the platform. She wasn't sure what got her there but she was sure it wasn't any good.

She held out her hand, reaching out for her.

Hilda compiled, using her other hand to grab Madeline's, and then hesitated, not sure if she should..

Madeline noticed immediately.

"Hilda, look at me. It's gonna be okay!" She said.

Determined and confident again, she reached out, but just as she could, her other hand slipped, and she fell off the ledge.

"HILDA!" She screamed, as she disapeared from her vision.

She grabbed Hilda and her own bag and ran down the mountain, knowing exactly what happens next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilda fell, heavy and impactful, smashing the tiny spikes in the way. Lucky for her, she landed into a pool of water. She swam up, gasping for air as she reached the surface.

Getting out of the pool of water, she looked around. She didn't really care how nice the cave looked, this was unfamiliar territory, and not where she's supposed to be.

Alone and terrified, she sat down and did what any scared child would do, curl up and sob. Unknown to Hilda however, she was right in front of a big reflective crystal. She glanced up, and scared herself.

After realizing that the reflection was just her own, she put one hand out on it, feeling the smooth, cold surface.

"I WAS SO CLOSE!" She exclaimed to no one in particular.

"I'm all alone now... Madeline can't find me and there's no one else on this mountain that knows where I am.. stupid mountain!" She shouted, kicking the crystal in anger.

"Stupid me.. why is she so mean!"

"She's right though.. I couldn't leave her behind.. and I couldn't handle the mountain.."

Hilda got up, and wandered around aimlessly.

It wasn't long before she reached somewhere seemingly empty, just a platform above her. Perched on it was a blue bird, with a yellow beak. As she approached it, it flew away, revealing the familiar face of the same elderly woman she had met at the start of her climb, and at the Golden Ridge.

Dropping of from the platform she clutched on, Hilda noticed that there was an elevator beside her too. "Seriously?" She thought to herself, slowly walking forward.

She walked past her, trying to seem she didn't know this person. Last thing she needs was a mock and a laughter after, everything. It didn't work however, as the elderly woman greeted her.

"Oh hello again."

Hilda let out an unamused snort, trying to show she isn't interested in talking.

"Quiting eh I see? Shame, I thought you'll make it out of everyone I know."

"No, I fell. I'm done." Hilda answered, scowling.

"That's probably for the best. This mountain doesn't pull any punches."

"Yeah, I know that." She replied half-heartedly, ready to turn and walk away in embarrassment.

"You can laugh all you want now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of laughter made her stop in her tracks, and she turned around.

"I DIDN'T MEAN ACTUALLY LAUGH!" Hilda exclaimed, her face red.

"Come on, it's obvious. You aren't over it." The elderly woman answered, giving her a smirk.

All Hilda could do was scowl.

"Yeah yeah you got me. I'm not done, I wanna finish this." Hilda replied.

"Honestly I think you would've made it!"

"HUH?!" Hilda exclaimed, unsure whether she really just heard that.

"I've never met someone this determined to climb it." She continued, laughing.

"I guess you're right-" Hilda answered softly, having forgotten all of that after she fell.

"But every time I want to.. this part of me prevents me, stops me, says it's for my own good." She continued, whimpering.

"It sounds like she's holding you back. Talk to her. Maybe she's scared."

Hilda looked at her, confused, before having a blink of realisation. "Huh I've never thought of it that way.." she said out loud.

Determined again, Hilda ran past her, ready to find her other half.

"Thanks old woman!"

"Kids." She said as Hilda disapeared in the shadows, shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she ran into the two caves past the elevator, she found part of her's swarming blue darkish green hair. Everytime she approached it, the hair retracted further, pulling her deeper into the cave. Hilda didn't care. She had to find her.

The mass amount of hair disapeared, all of a sudden.

"**Looking for me?**" A harsh, yet child-like sounding voice echoed around the cave.

Hilda turned towards the sound, spotting the splitting image of herself, the same her that she had met in the castle, and the same her she had met in the Mirror Temple.

"**I thought you were done with me.**"

"That was a mistake. I'm sorry."

She tried to walk towards her, only to be blocked by her massive amount of hair.

"**You think you've got it all figured out. You think you don't need me. Truth is, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS MOUNTAIN!**"

"Can you stop-" Hilda started, before cutting herself off. This isn't the time for that.

"I know that now. I'm sorry."

"Let's move past this."

The hair seemed to have disapeared. Hilda approached her, offering her hand.

"**You expect me to trust you, AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID?!**" She slapped the hand away, with one of her controllable hair.

"I said I'm sorry!" Hilda shouted, frustrated, rubbing her hand that got slapped.

"Look, there's nowhere else to go. Let's get out of here, together."

"**Take one step closer and I'll make you regret it.**"

"Fine." Hilda thought to herself, taking that step. The moment her feet landed on the ground, her half started floating higher than she ever thought she could, her hair massively surrounding her, shooting lazers, blueish green balls, anything to hold Hilda back.

She wasn't kidding.

Using what the mountain gave her as an advantage, she managed to get close. But everytime she did, part of her flew back, down, away, driving them deeper than they should have been.

Hilda didn't care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madeline ran, her pink hair slapping in her face as she did. She had to find her climbing partner, wherever she could've been! Above her was a blue bird, flying beside her.

"The bird!" Madeline thought to herself.

"If it's here, that means Granny is too! Maybe she knows where Hilda is!"

Sure enough, she saw the same elevator she did years ago. "Granny!" She called out.

"Madeline?" The old woman called back, as the pink lady stopped to catch her breath.

"Did you see a blue haired girl run through this way?" She asked, panting heavily.

"I was just talking to her, she went that way." Granny replied, pointing to the direction of a deep cave.

"Thanks!" Madeline said, running again.

"Aren't as fit anymore are you?" The old woman teased.

"I blame work!" Madeline claimed, laughing it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lashed back, everytime she came closer. "You're too late, Hilda." I thought to myself, fuming angrily. But she wouldn't stop! It's like she wouldn't give up! Then again, she never gives up on anything.

That's how we even got here in the first place.

"**I tried to warn you!**" I shouted.

"**You didn't listen, you never do!**"

"**None of this would've happened if you just did, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!**" I screamed, till the blocks above me shattered, and broke a pathway right below me. I swarmed immediately to it, wanting to lose sight of her, hoping she won't reach me this time.

She did, and multiple times after that.

I was starting to get tired of the repeated pattern, run, dig, get found and lash out again. I collapsed on the ground. Where would this even get us? Nowhere.

As expected, I saw my other half, from the corner of my eye, standing in the entrance of the cave.

"**Fine, you win.**" I snarked at her, covering myself with my overflowing hair.

"**I guess you don't need me after all.**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's not what this is about."

I looked up, confused. She's never said that before.

"I never should've left you. I'm sorry."

She meant it genuinely this time.. I smirked, glad that I was acknowledge to be right for once, and then cried- in between her arms..?

I pulled away from the hug.

"**How do I know I can trust you?**"

Just as I said that, the part of me stood up, and offered a hand.

"Take this hand and you'll find out."

Hesitant, I left a strand of hair. Before I knew it, we started to glow, though it wasn't hard punishing light like in the castle. Instead, it felt like a warm, soft glow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two parts now fused, Hilda felt lighter, like an invisible weight on her back had been lifted. Without much effort, she climbed out of the hole a part of her had dug them into.

Reaching the top, the two split apart again, still not used to the feeling. Though there was something the parts had found familiar of, Madeline's voice.

"HILDA!!" Madeline called out, running to her with a hug. The embrace of it was so strong, Hilda almost fell!

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" She continued, now letting go, and noticed someone else floating beside her. Hilda looked down, scratching her head nervously, feeling bad for worrying her climbing partner.

"You worked out with your other half?" Madeline asked, looking at both of them simultaneously.

"Somewhat."

"**It's a start.**"

The two said at the same time, surprising themselves. They looked at each other, and smiled, as Hilda walked over to Madeline to grab her bag.

Maybe they could climb this mountain after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**>:)**_
> 
> <s>ignore that</s> thanks for sticking with me this far, everyone! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay since it's a bit confusing, I decided to explain some things here. The first part should be pretty obvious on what's going on, but on the cave onwards. Hilda does realize her half is something more than what she thinks after the talk with Granny. However, the first "sorry" she gave was just fake reassurance, that obviously **herself** could tell, Hilda just wanted to finish the climb of the mountain, she didn't really understand her half yet.
> 
> And yes, she knows her half is scared, but scared of what? That's not something she'll think about, at least not really in this case (she's 12). Yes Hilda's maroon half is scared of the mountain, but how about what literally just happened beforehand? She left **a kid** behind, yes she's kinda controlling and mean but she's also still a kid. There's definitely some scars there.
> 
> Hope this clears some things up!


	11. The Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things may have worked out between them, but tensions are still around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say for this other than I hope you enjoy this very last chapter of this AU! And enjoy listening to the [Celeste soundtrack](https://youtu.be/iDVM9KED46Q) while doing so too

"Madeline, we'll be going on our own this time!" Hilda said, looking back at her other half. She noticed, and gave a side glance, groaning. It was obvious she was clearly still not sold on this idea.

"You sure about this?" Madeline asked, reasonably worried considering what just happened.

"Yep!"

"We won't take long." Hilda said, determined, as she plopped on her backpack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite the tension, the two had agreed on one thing, the climb definitely felt easier. 

Whether it be just climbing out of the cave the two had gotten themselves into, or the seemingly abandoned frozen city, or the castle that had started everything.

It wasn't long before they reached Oshiro's hotel, though not wanting to run into him, they climbed the outskirts of it. Which, apparently, also had those strange, black spirits everywhere.

Finally out of there, Hilda exclaimed "I'm glad Madeline gave us a chance to get out of here."

"**Same here.**"

They were now back at the Golden Ridge, and like before, the wind did not give any mercy. The two split once again, her maroon half floating above to block out the wind. Hilda was starting to falter in her steps.

By the time the two fused back again, she was exhausted.

"Maybe you were right, maybe we can't climb this mountain.." 

Her half looked at her, surprised. Hilda had always been the energetic, run straight into things without thinking kind of person. She would know, she was her half after all. Hearing her sound so dejected, it was strange, not the good kind. And in a sense, it kinda hurts.

"**...I was wrong.**"

Hilda looked up, confused, shocked even at what she heard.

"**We can climb this Mountain.**" Her half looked at her, not a smirk, not a snarky remark, but a genuine, reassuring smile.

"**Don't get me wrong you still are a stubborn butthead but I guess, I was a stubborn butthead too.**"

Seeing Hilda laugh at that was reassuring, just before they fused once again for the next part of their climb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were now once again in front of the Mirror Temple, the same, weird structures that Hilda thought was cool, gave her the same nightmares a Marra did back home..

She glanced at her maroon half, floating beside her. She had the same look of uneasiness Hilda had been feeling. At least she's not alone, but.. they had to get through this, whether they wanted to or not. As a whole, the two sucked it up and walked towards the entrance.

Peeping from it, Hilda saw that it had the same bright exterior when she first entered it. Knowing that the terrible stuff came later, she glanced around worriedly.

Except.. there was none! No weird statues, no confusing pathways, no monsters, just her, and herself. In fact, the temple seemed more like just an ancient cave than the mirror temple she knew of beforehand.

Sighing in relief, she easily made out of there. They were now close to the place where Hilda fell, so everything from here was new territory.

"You ready?" Hilda asked as they split again

"**I'm not, but when has that ever stopped you.**" Her maroon half looked down. Not sure how to respond to that, Hilda stayed silent.

"**I'm sorry.. it's just, you've been ignoring me for your entire life.. though I guess I'm no better threatening you like that.. I wanted to be right for once, so you would listen to me.**"

Hilda felt as though an invisible weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She never knew she needed to hear that until now. 

She smiled and put her hand on her half.

"Hey I'm sorry too. I should've at least tried to listen to you, learn about you, understand you, but I didn't." Hilda glanced away.

"You have every right to be mad at me."

Her maroon half didn't answer, but I think, the small smile she hid behind her hair, said enough.

"Let's finish this."

They were now on a platform, the summit within view, contrasting against the orange sunlight. It felt so near, yet so far..

The climb was hard, harder than anything Hilda had ever faced. The winds were unpredictable, spikes and clouds were everywhere, sometimes in the worst place possible. Hilda thought it'll never end.

But it did, and as she stared at the blueish dark evening sky hanging above the ground that was way below her, her legs collapsed in relief.

"We actually did it." She thought to herself.

"**Now what?**" Her maroon half said as the two split once again.

"Let's just enjoy the view."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm sorry if this felt rush or anything but it was kinda all I could come up with, I'm just, kinda glad I finished it haha


End file.
